


The Wind in the Water

by Tortellini



Series: 30 Days of Writing (August '17) [14]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, 30-Day Fic Meme, Alternate Universe - Bounty Hunters, Alternate Universe - Elf, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bounty Hunters, Culture, Drama, Drama & Romance, Elf Culture & Customs, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Fantasy, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Magical Realism, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 04:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12028182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: 30 Days of Writing, Day 14: WindFandom: Voltron Legendary Defenders(Fantasy/Bounty Hunter AU) Low on supplies, Takashi Shirogane decides that staying alive is more important than his morals right now. And the Elves of the Forest would sell for a pretty penny, that's for sure--alive or dead.Oneshot/drabble





	The Wind in the Water

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/321555) by Ashterism. 



Takashi Shirogane was trying to do what any regular person would do in his position. The winters were famous for being particularly hard--hell, even when it came time for autumn did people start fixing up their windows and stuffing the cracks underneath their doors. So he knew for a fact that if he didn't take this job he would starve. 

And what's more than that, his little brother Keith would starve too. Keith was a wide-eyed kid, relied on him. Shiro would do anything to keep him alive and okay. They'd get through this autumn, and this winter both. 

If that meant capturing a water fairy then so be it. He wasn't the one who would be doing any of the killing. So it was fine. Right? 

Right.

Shiro had already decided of this while he was trudging through the forest. The forest itself was close to his village, but it was thick and miles deep; he'd never been this far into it, or at least he didn't think so. The people had given him orders:  _capture the water fairies first. Any means possible. But after you do that, then it'll be easier to get the rest of them. Water fairies are the healers, after all._

He tried not to think about how that really did imply violence. 

At last, Shiro found the clearing. He paused for a moment to catch his breath. The wind around him was already crisp with autumn coming; it made him anxious and all the more eager to get this over with. He took a deep breath, and peered out from behind a tree with narrowed eyes, his bow clasped in one hand...

...and he was looking at what really truly looked like a child. His skin was olive and damp, but not from sweat. Rather, it glistened in a kind of way that couldn't have been human. He wore woven cloths, shades of blue that Shiro had never even seen before. He was sitting, legs bare and in a body of water, swinging them. With his hair dark, eyes playful and lazy... He was beautiful. 

Before he even knew what he was doing, Shiro lowered his bow. But the boy, the elf, he happened to look up then too. 

At first Shiro didn't think he registered what he was seeing. But then his eyes widened. With a wave of his arm, an actual wave of water appeared. Before Shiro could react, or even jump out of the way--

"Wait--!"

The water splashed him from head to toe. He blinked water out of his eyes.

But by then the boy was gone. 


End file.
